The Great Emperor
by Kuroki94
Summary: What the great emperor doing in human world when he give up in Underworld. something better or bad, enjoy or depressed went he go live on earth with weak creatures... "I found him." sona said to herself. "huh... found who?" Tsubaki asked Sona. Read if u want find out what happen in chapter 1 and there also have a bit lemon scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**Hello all, Kuroki is back. I want to apologize about the story [7 Deadly Sins] I will erase and the story is still the story is just edited. It causes me to recreate the story with a different title and a little edit because I received a comment unsatisfactory, especially in terms of grammar, the error that I always do. So I got the idea to create the slightest longer than ever and improve my grammar as English is not my language. **

**I don't own Highschool DxD.**

**Let's start the story.**

**Prologue **

At that time, there was a war in Underworld called the Great War, involving the three factions, demons, fallen angels and angels. This had caused many deaths among the three factions. In that war, the devil had lost their leader, Yondai Maou and the Angels also lost God, but only the leader knew that god was dead. Many angels became fallen angels because knowing the secret caused a growing in that faction.

How can the god be dead, the incident began after the gods kill Yondai Maou and something has happened...

"Where are my friends, Shalba?" the voice said confused.

"He was killed by the god, Issei." Shalba replied forlornly.

At that moment the voice known as Issei was surprised and his face turned dark. He brought a very strong feeling of killing unnoticed by himself, thus causing Shalba to turn, trembling with fear. His body turned and start walking, Shalba tried to ask even under pressure.

"Where are you going!?" he says.

"I'm going to heaven for vengeance for my friends. I want him to pay the same price value. "**Eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a life for a life**," Issei said with cold tones. Shalba flinched after hearing those cold words from him and knew no one can stop Issei in these circumstances. He turned into blue flames and started to disappear from Shalba's sight.

_**In Heaven**_

God back to heaven and with a smile of joy, after successfully managed to beat or to be more precise killed Satan in the Great War. God fell to his knees on the ground due to the match: a case a while ago when he was returning to the throne. He sits there to restore the lost power, he believes his power will come back after a day well rested though and fought on the front line against the demons and fallen angels.

_Following day _

_*** Boom ***_A sound of a very loud explosion echoed in heaven.

"What's going on there, Seraphim?" asked God to a sprite named Seraphim through communication devices that have the appearance of a shell-shaped cellular device.

"We have been attacked by a devil, god!" Seraphim replied.

"Attacked!? How can a devil get through the scared protective shield and where are Michael and Gabriel right now?" he asked again.

"I do not know, the two of them were fighting in the front line against the demons and fallen angels!"

"How many devils got passed?"

"Only one devil, god."

"HELP! HE'S HERE." shouted fellow angels for help_**.*boom* *cough* *cough***_ Once again, loud bangs echoed through heaven, and caused a lot of noise coming from the mouth, mainly coughs from the Angels due to inhalation of dust from the earlier explosions. Meanwhile, everyone heard the sound of footsteps walking calmly coming from the explosion just now.

"I BEG YOU, PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!"

"No," said the devil, who was not known for cold tones which appealed to the angel. "Hey you", Communication between the Seraph and the gods were lost after hearing words from the unknown evil. God was silent when the incident happened, and he felt like bad things will happen to him._***boom***_Not long after, the sound of explosions could be heard at the throne room. Dust hindered God prevented from seeing the look of the devil, but bit by bit the dust began to fade away and reveal the appearance of the devil, with a smirk on his face.

"I finally see you, God."

"Wh- What do you want." God said with stutter.

"I just wanted to have justice for the death of my friend."

"Your friend?"God talked confused, his eyes wide open after that because he knew the meaning of a 'friend' him. "You don't mean him, right!?" said God. "Shall we dance now, you should fight with full power if you do not want to die in my hands, God," Issei said to God.

After that, he disappeared and appeared in front of the deity. 'Fast', the god thought. He moved his head to the right to avoid punches that came after seeing Issei heading towards him, and he moved his head to the left quickly to avoid Issei's punch. At the time, god saw the weakness in the hips and kicking towards that. But Issei avoided like there's nothing, in the view of his movement is very slow kick that comes from god. God launches a punch to Issei after failing to kick him, but before he punches, Issei managed to hit targets, and began to disappear and appear on the left side of god and received hard punches. Blood began to come out of his mouth after getting hit with a solid punch. '_He is different from other devils. It seems I have no choice but to terminate him immediately in one attack', _was what God was thinking.

"Come out my holy sword, Excalibur." after that the light came from the god causing Issei to close his eyes because of the sheer brightness of the light. At the same time, god took the opportunity to attack while Issei had let his guard down. "What the? Gahhhh" is that comes out of Issei's mouth while blood starts coming out next. Issei fell to the ground with great force, after which he got up and tried to look into the things that caused him to get hurt. He stood after finding out the thing. 'Now I see how Satan died.' Issei thought. After that, he woke up from his thoughts after he heard god saying something to him.

"This holy sword can kill devils with only one blow, you don't have any chance to win against me." said god to him.

"KuaHAHAHAHAHA."

It was quite strange that the devil could laugh after hearing about the greatness and the threats that confronted the devil in the face of the holy sword. After the expiration of laughter, he looked to the god and said something.

"You think I'm going to die easily if exposed to an attack from the sword. As you can see I would definitely die if I was a regular devil." Issei said.

"Yes, oddly enough, you're still alive after being hit by an attack from the sword, and what do you mean different from them?"

"What I wanted to tell, the sword does not have an effect on me due to my level of demonic power. Maybe because I carry the transparent cross behind me, God." he says with a smile.

God was startled to hear the truth about the devil himself. At the time, he knew that he was not going to win easily; He then makes the final selection and is risking everything in a full attack.

"Excalibur pleases lend all available power to kill the devil, "god chanted.

"Oh… It looks like you want to bet on all performances of the attack. Guess I also feel honored to be an indication of god because you forced me to fight up to this point" Issei said.

**Seven voices,**

**Seven colors of seven flames,**

**Seven Throne for the symbol of the Seven Deadly Sins,**

**Show up your true form,**

**[SEVEN DEMON KINGS]**

Over seven fires appeared with seven colors and the fire appeared to be seven demon kings. At the same time, Seraphim came to the place and saw something very scary. She was trembling, also god was afraid after seeing what had appeared before him.

Without realizing, god reached his feet, moving and his mouth saying, "Excalibur" out loud. Seraphim is aware of the actions of god, and told him to stop, but it was too late after seeing a sadistic smile on the face of the devil.

"Go, feast and burn him to ash, seven demon kings." said Issei with a smile. The Seven demon kings won easily and the sword Excalibur was broken into seven pieces. Seraphim falls to the floor after seeing the death of god, flared up, and then turned into ash and Excalibur being broken into seven pieces. Unnoticed by her, Issei walked in front of her without being detected and said.

"Hey girl who's your name?" she took the time to answer his questions.

"Se-Seraphim."

"Ah, Seraphim-chan, I want you to hide these things about me killing god, Ok!?"

"If I do not want to hold this promise, what would you do to me?"

"Then I will be forced to kill you." before Issei could kill her, seraphim answered quickly,

"Okay, I promise."

"Good girl, anyway, I want you to go now," Issei said, and he proceeded to leave before he turns around to face the woman.

"I will tell you my name, since you told me yours."

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, the Great Emperor. Remember that." He said to her. After that, he appeared to transform into fire and disappeared, leaving Seraphim alone. At that time, her heart beated faster. 'What's the matter with me, have i fallen in love with him after what he did?' that's the last she thought of before her fellow Angels come toward her.

**Underworld**

After the end of the Great War, many devils died in that war, and only 34 of the 72 Pillars survived, while the rest were just killed by fallen angels or angels. At the time, in which fire is emerging from out of nowhere, slowly it began to disappear, and Issei was in front of Shalba.

"So you're back, Issei. Did you managed to take revenge on your friends?" Shalba said.

"Yes, I managed to kill him." Issei's words caused Shalba to flinch.

While saying this to him, Ise look around and saw a boy around ten years old in the corner of the stairs in a building close to him. Issei goes towards the boy after seeing the ripple agitated and frightened look appear on the boy's face and leaving Shalba with confusing look.

"Hey boy what's your name?" he said to the boy. The boy replied with a stutter.

"My name is Eu-Euclid Lucifuge. " Said the boy. 'Lucifuge? Isn't that the name of the family in service to the Yondai Maou!? Interesting.' He thought.

"Eu-chan do you have a family." The boy nodded, "Yes".

"Who is your family?"

"I only have a sister, her name is Grayfia Lucifuge." tell the boy.

"Do you know where he is?" the boy just shook his head as a sign for No. "Ok. Submit this to me, Eu-chan." he said to the boy. The boy's face immediately cheered up after heard the word.

"SHALBA!"Ise shouted the name.

"Yes!?: What did you want to Emperor-dono?" Shalba answered, his tone received instructions and asked to use Issei's nickname.

"I want you to go look for this little sister, her name is Grayfia Lucifuge. Go now." he gave the order. Shalba went to go find her. After seeing him go, Issei turned back again towards the boy and took him and put him on the shoulder. They begin their conversation while walking.

"Say EU-chan, do you want me to train you to be a powerful demon?"

"Is that true, I just can not believe it. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want to ask."

"Are you stronger than the Yondai Maou?"

"Yes, it's true, I'm stronger than the Yondai Maou."

"So... why did you not become one of the Yondai Maou!?"

"I do not want my freedom is impeded due to the stupid paperwork." Ise answered just now and boy just sounds the word 'OH' as a sign of understanding.

**Skip directly to the post-war between the Old Satan and the Anti-Satan Faction Faction end.**

After the victory in the Old Satan Faction, the two factions are making reconcilment for the benefit of future generations. Someone with a body that is not very robust is seen to decrease his sized with brown hair, wearing a black tuxedo, the man is Hyoudou Issei. Going to the woman with a mature physique with gray hair and eye color.

"Hello lady." he greets her for starting a conversation.

"Oh, hi. Do I know you?"

"You do not know me, but I know you, Grayfia." he said. He already knew Grayfia for a long, long time, because he always heard stories about her from Euclid, the younger brother of this woman. After hearing great stories about her, Issei began to fall in love with her.

"So, what is your business with me.. Err"

"Hyoudou Issei." he told her his name.

"What you're dealing with me, Hyoudou-san?" She said to him a little confused.

"What I wanted to say that I fall in love with you long ago." Grayfia take the time to think of what has been said by him.

"I'm sorry, I cannot accept love you." answer him.

Issei hopes were crushed after not getting the answer he wished. At the same time, a devil appeared, a man with red hair, a muscular build, and a silver-colored armored clothing, Sirzechs Gremory man was one of the heirs of the remaining 34 Pillars. Issei had no idea what he had plannedas he does not know this man.

"Oh will you marry me? " He proposes to Grayfia.

"Yes, I will. " Answered Grayfia.

"Wait a minute Grayfia, you shouldn't accept his proposal. Could you explain to me why you should accept the proposal from him? "Issei said to her while pointing a finger toward Sirzech .

"I don't know how to explain, but it may cause love at first sight. "

" Yeah. I do not know what happened, but I think you should leave both of us, bro." Sirzech said to Ise.

"Fine And.." He paused and looked up at them both before saying the next word. "I will make sure you both will regret in the future." They both stay away from him after hearing the word. Issei then goes, leaveing them both confused.

'_What did he mean "regret in the future"?'_

After that Euclid came toward him unnoticed by him due to being very angry. He came to realize after EU patted his right shoulder and ask.

"Did you confess to her? " Eu asked happily to get a good answer.

"Yes, I have expressed my feelings, but got rejected, and she accepted the proposal by some stranger." EU was surprised by the statement.

"And now I have decided to go to a more remote location, and no one will see me again." He said.

"Let me follow you, Emperor. "

"no" he said as not having feelings .

" If not, please allow me to serve under you forever as a token of appreciation for the care and training me for this. " He tells him. Issei smiles as he turns his body and submitted a call to him. After that, he disappeared from view . Euclid then smiled because he knows there is still hope to meet him again.

"Where he has gone, just now?", EU head turned to the left to see who it was. That person is none other than Shalba Beezebub .

" He went to a far away place after being rejected by my sister. " EU stated and Shalba was silent.

"I also want to go to another place, a world without the Emperor is no fun. "

"No farewell to your sister?" Shalba asked him.

"There is no need, for this is all her fault. Shalba Goodbye." he replied as he waved his hand as a sign of farewell.

**Dimension Gap**

After that, Issei appears in a new dimension that is very roomy and has a beautiful sky. In the ground that he was standing on began to shake violently. When he finds the cause of the shaking is coming from, he saw two shadows on the ground and looked up and see two dragons that fought to seize the area. A happy smile appeared on his face and head where the two dragons are. A voice is heard argument there.

"Dimension Gap is mine, GreatRed" said the girl with gothica loli clothes.

"The winner is me, Ophis." said the red dragon with sharp scales.

Unexpectedly to the two of them, a voice interrupted their fighting. "Can I join too?" said the voice. Two dragons stopped and looked towards where the sound came.

"Yo Great Red, can I play against me to help me release some of my anger?" he says. Great Red looks for a moment at her and back again to Ophis who is ignoring him. But the next words out of his mouth angered Great Red. "OHH ... I see, you're too weak to fight me. How embarrassing."

"How dare this little creature disrespect me. I accept your challenge, you will pay after what you said about me being weak." shouted the Great Red with anger.

"Let's dance." Issei said.

**One day later**

The battle between Ise and the Great Red lasted for one day , in that time they were both fierce opponents and ended in a draw while being watched by Ophis , the Ouroboros Dragon . Both were helpless to move, and the red dragon took the opportunity to ask.

"Who are you and why do you have a great power like this?" Great Red said to him.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, The Great Emperor and friends to the Yondai Maou . " Issei said with smirk . The statement was made both Dragon Gods surprised. Before the Great Red ask anything else, Ise talked first.

"Why don't we share this place?" Issei proposes to both of the dragons.

Both of these dragons rethink and they view each other before turning back towards Issei and nodded their heads. After consensus, the three of them live in peace and in the period Issei taught Ophis, who was also the wife of Issei, much about the outside world. But something unexpected happens, one day Ise disappeared without notifying the Red or his wife,

**And done. I apologize to readers who read this story because this story was rewritten by me. I hope this story is better than the previous one. And sorry this terrible grammar. Lance and dark38 thank for the help. **

**See you next time ok.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fate

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own High-School DXD.**

**The owner is Ichiei Ishibumi and Miyama Zero and also please take note, I also picked some characters from other games and anime. In this story Ophis is female. This is also my very first story.**

Chapter 1

-In Dimension Gap-

Ophis looked up at the sky like as she thought of something. She came out of her thought when the Great Red with its shiny red color, spiked scales, and sheer size, who was seen as a threat to everyone among Three Factions and was feared greatly, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of her.

The Dragon God looked puzzled towards the dragon who landed earlier.

"Still thinking about 'that' person?"

"Yes… it has already been thousands of years since he disappeared without saying a word."

"You should not think too much about it."

"I know, i just remembered a past time being with him." Replied Ophis, a slight sadness to her voice which only one could ever make.

**-Flashback-**

A man of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes stared at her without saying any words. She knew he must be thinking of something perverted about her, and so she decided to give him a surprise attack.

"Ise-kun!" he snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the person who was wearing the Goth style clothes with the height of a middle school student that had called him.

"Hi Ophis-chan"

"You were thinking something rude about me"

"Urk..."

'I was right', that what Ouroboros dragon thought after she got that reaction from him.

'Damn it, was I that obvious' thought Issei. The two stared at each other for about five minutes before Ise took the decision to say something in order to break the tension between them.

"Ok fine"

"..."

"Ophis-chan you can change your height, and 'size', right."

"Yes, I can change my height, but I still don't understand what you mean 'size', care to explain Ise-kun" the shape-shifter asked truly curious.

"...Gulp..." Ise took a big gulp after, not knowing the best ways to go about tainting the dragon god, sweat poured down his skin like it was the middle of summer.

"The size... that...umm... I mean... is like...umm... is your... b-br-breast" said Issei stutter each word blushed after hearing what he said to her about the word he mean 'size' and she give the reply."D-does Ise-kun… love someone with being height and big breast."

"Y-yeah."

"..."

"..."

"I will change and became like a mature person when we have sex."

"Re-really, Ophis-chan?"

"Umm." Said Ophis with bit blush on her cheeks.

"Can you show me now?"

"Eh…"

"I just want to see it."

"...ok"

After she said that her body became brighter, Issei who standing in front her, took out the sunglass from out nowhere to block the bright what coming from Ophis. About a minute, the light was starting to be a little dim and dimmer before it disappeared to reveal a beautiful woman with long black hair, big breast, height around Issei, and perfect body figure like a big sister or mature woman (I picked the big Ophis as Kanzaki Kaori from TMnI).

Issei was standing there like a freak human statue, who couldn't stop drooling after seeing 'big' Ophis. After almost five minutes, Issei began thinking ecchi thoughts about Ophis, such as wearing a bikini, a nurse costume, a fallen angel SM style costume and some cosplay, but he broke out of his very R rated thought when he heard what seemed to be a laugh.

"Puffft."

Issei and Ophis moved their heads at the same time to look where the voice coming from and just to see the pair of dragon eyes with its body hidden behind a large rock, but barely concealed mirth was visible in its eyes.

"..."

"..."

"GUAHAHAHA."

Great Red let out a huge laugh, which made both issei and Ophis become red in the face, 'Great Red was watching the whole thing?' They thought in same time.

**-Flashback End-**

**Meanwhile in Japan **

Somewhere, there is a house inhabited by three people who live in peace in a city Kuoh. "NOOOO!" Probably not. The sight of a cat sleeping soundly nearby house was shocked to hear the screams from the house and fled away from the house quickly. In the house, there was a man with brown hair holding his head while screaming like getting hysterical as she is surrounded by a powerfully built man and a woman with a sleek body.

"What's wrong, Issei-sama?" Said those two to him.

"NOOOO! The pocket money is already at a critical level, Byakko, Bahamuth." he told the man known as Bahamuth and women known as Byakko, the problems they will face. "How much!?" Byakko ask him. After she asked, his head turned toward her and turned to the wallet on the floor. He took the wallet and shakes, some coins and two pieces of money 1000 yen fell after he shook out. "2710 yen, that's all we have." he said after counting all the money that fell from his wallet. Both their faces turned pale after hearing the truth and they thought at the same time 'food crisis'.

Byakko quickly hold both shoulder Issei, his body shook as she asked in a hurry. "What should we do? We must do something before dying of starvation!" "Calm down." Ise said to her in the circumstances but she ignored and shaking became stronger than before. Suddenly there was a hand to prevent her from continuing the act, the hand was clearly the Bahamuth hand. "WHAT?" he says loudly, he replied calmly pointing fingers towards you. "I think you should stop shaking Issei-sama, look at the way he is now."

She continues to turn heads toward Issei, who felt uncomfortable after listening to the words and find the soul out of his mouth, while said with a smile "I'm coming now, Satan." When looking spirit floated out into the air, she gets up and pursuit of the spirit while crying and asking him to come back into the body.

Then he started to gain consciousness after the souls who missed it successfully recaptured and forced back into the body by Byakko. "Ah! He's alive" very strange Bahamuth can say with quiet in that situation. Issei up to sit after awakening of consciousness and death experience alive after he died a while due to Byakko. "I think we all should go out into the city to find work independently or three of us die of hunger." Issei tell, both nodded at the same time as a sign to understand.

**Several hour later at Kuoh City**

**[Issei P.O.V]**

"Finally I got also in the city, it's funny when the strongest demon in Hell thinks riding a bike than humans who ride scooters and motorcycles." I thought. I brought my bicycle to the bicycle parking that has been provided in the area, though I keep running without specific direction even though I came here to find work.

Without looking at where I was running, I collided with a woman in the front of me and caused me to fall to the ground. I rubbed my head as a result of a slight pain after a collision with a woman while ago. When I open your eyes and see the woman, who is just about to apologize to me, but I told her to stop because I know it is my fault.

I realize a lot of people gathered around, I desire to know and I asked the woman who said, "People have gathered here is to see the chess tournament." 'oh chess competition' think of myself, but the words from her after that shock me cause I want to register for the contest. "The winner will get a trophy made of gold and bring home the money of 1,000,000 yen." she says.

I hastened to the spot where registration takes place, I told the person in charge of it. "You are very lucky because you are the last person." he says. "Oh god *yelp* thank you for me to be the last person to register." I squeal after pray to God, damn this devil curse. He look at me with a weird after I howl when praying to the gods, after which he said would I be okay and I replied yes, a little sick in the head as a result of bumping into someone while ago.

"Dear participants, please assemble in front of the stage." an announcement asking all participants, including me, to gather in front of the stage, and there was another announcement telling participants to draw a number from a box on the stage. When we were finished, we were all asked to indicate the number that was drawn to fill in the schedule of the competition. What I see, including me, is that there were 32 participants.

"My opponent is..." I said loud enough who near me can hear, before I could finish saying someone interrupted. "This poor man is my opponent? It's sad that he does not have a chance to win against me, a champion five times in a row at the international level.."I looked back in the direction from which the sound came, I saw a man between the ages of 18 year being waved to his fans.

In the stands, a lot of girls who are his fans cheered loudly and really make me pissed off a derogatory voice I heard in those stands, "beat that beggar/poor man, Otobe-sama." While all males see this guy with feelings of jealousy, anger and very piss off.

**Normal P.O.V.**

'Beggar, poor, and beat me!? I want crush this trash.' Issei said in his mind. Not long after, the referee told Issei and "trash" where they both will compete. What is meant by "trash" is a guy named Otobe, a participant who is a rival Issei for the first round. Both of them went to the place, as already noted by the referee.

Before they start the match, Otobe said something to the Issei and it sounds like a threat. "I think you should pull yourself out before you lose badly!" Otobe said. A tic mark appeared on Issei's head after hearing the man say that to him. 'I really want to kill this low creature.' Issei said in his mind. " I refuse." Issei talk back fast without hesitation about that person's threat. "Don't cry later after you lose." He said.

When Otobe finished talking to the Issei, the referee asked them both as he put the coin on his thumb before throwing to decide who will start first. "Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." otobe said.

"Heads." Issei said at the same time.

"Participant who gets the first move is Issei," MC told to the public after a thrown coin shows heads after the fall while pointing out a hand gesture towards Issei. He smiled a little and said to his opponent before the start of the match. "Shall we get started now!?"

-9 minute later-

The place became quiet all of a sudden, the referee and also all the people who were there, especially fans of the bastard Otobe stiffen as they see the match: they could not believe what happened in nine minutes. The arrogant man was getting completely defeated by Issei. His king was getting checkmated from every corner by Issei.

The referee woke up startled and immediately announced the winner to the public. "The winner is Issei." he said as she showed a signal to the Issei, Issei then walked up from his seat to stand beside him as he stood turned to his opponent who had beaten earlier.

"You are just big talk and good for nothing, TRASH." Issei said with an evil grin after seeing his opponent pride is broken into pieces. He shuddered after hearing what Issei said.

Then he walked away to the seat of the participants used to wait for the next round opponent waiting. At the same time at the other table, there is a teenage girl with black hair bow low cut style, stoic face, violet eyes and red glasses. Shee looked up at the game with disbelief at what happened, the teen boy wins easily in a short time against the opponent, who is a champion five times in a row at the international level. That person is beginning to attract her interest 'Intersting, but it seem he is on the side! Well, whatever, I hope I can have a match with him at the finals.' She said in her mind with small smile formed from her lips before she returned focus to her match**. (I 'm Sorry I did not know a whole about chess. So, I'll skip straight to the final.)**

_Final_

"Finally, the chess competition has reached a climax. The final match between Hyoudou Issei and Sona Shitori, and who will walk away with the title of fame [The Chessmaster]!? Come all, I know what you all are feeling right now!" the referee spoke with excitement. Excited cheers from the audience could be heard in the area.

Back to the table last game of chess, there are two people there. It is Issei and Sona , Issei looked at the referee and asked Ddraig in his mind: "He likes to talk so much, right Ddraig? 'he got a response from his partner.

[Yeah, you're right.]

'To be honest, I was surprised you woke up from a deep slumber, Ddraig. Did something interesting has happened? '

[Yes, and the great thing is I woke up to see you fight with a devil.]

'That's it!? Geh if you wanna tell me that the woman in front of me is a devil, from the start I knew it already. 'Issei said with a bit disappointment.

[You already know from the start!?] Ddraig said with surprise.

'Yes, fro ...'

He immediately cut the line with Ddraig when there is someone calling his name. He looks and sees purple eyes are watching at him while showing a bit confusion by his actions. He immediately acted normal and change the position he sat as he is not quite comfortable sitting, immediately asked if she was calling him a while ago.

"Did you call my name?" he asked. She sighed when getting such a response, and back to look again at the man in front of her before talking again. "Where do you have to go, Mexico, United States, Malaysia or Hawaii? The match has started and now it is your turn." she said to him.

He immediately looked at the chess board match: it begins as a woman tells when a piece of a chess opponent changed from its original position. He quickly apologized for the deeds of his opponent that had to wait for him. "Excuse me, I was daydreaming just now." he reasoned while rubbing the back of his head.

Her face turned stern, Issei cursed himself when he gets a lecture from Sona in public during the last match and his face turned crimson. "You should focus on the game not daydream, start now." she said emphatically to him.

"y-Yes!" Issei stutter. 'Scary' he thought.

_1 hour passed_

Thrilling atmosphere was felt by both competitors, but this strain was also felt by premonition there. Sona's chess pieces are in a dangerous position, and has even less chess pieces than Issei.

'No use. He was good in this, I never thought I would get caught! 'Sona though as she began to praise, curse, and stared at Issei.

'I never expected this, she forced me to use the Lost-castle tactic in this game.' Issei though, for he was thrilled with what happened to cause him to use such tactics. He just needs to wait for her to compose the bishop of hers so he could finish the match. As expected, Sona would do what he wanted.

"Checkmate, beautiful." Issei said while moving his rook to the location where Sona's king was. Sona was shocked not just because she lost but also because he called her 'Beautiful.', No man ever called her so before. Issei gazed at Sona and saw her cheeks blush. Sona knows that Issei is staring at her face, forcing her cheeks to return to normal before rebuking him.

"It's quite rude to stare at someone too long." She said to him.

"I'm sorry." Issei said.

"Oh this was a hot match to the end. It looks like a winner has been determined, the winner is Hyoudou Issei."

The referee shouts as he announces the winner of the chess tournament, and thunderous applause from the audience warm fill the area. Then the referee called Issei to be rewarded as promised with a gold trophy and money while posing with the competition organizers and sponsors. Then he fell off the stage and found the girl with violet eyes wearing a light-blue blouse and was waiting for someone near the stairs of the stage, he was the one who she was waiting for.

"That was a good match." Sona said to him.

"I appreciate it." Issei said.

"That's all I want to say, I take my leave now." she continued and turned around to leave after finished saying but stopped when the brunette called her.

"Want a drink at cafe together, Shitori-san!?" he asked her.

"No tha-" Sona refused but before she could finish it he interfered.

"Nah! It's ok, you don't need to worry my treat." Issei said with a grin. She was shocked, but she said with a smile without thinking. "Sure." Then they walk away.

**At Cafe**

**song start: Cafe by BigBang**

At that time in the cafe, Sona and the people there, including the owners and employees of the café were gaping like a fish and were inviting people to come there just now. This was caused by Issei because there was a lot of food on the table where they both are. She just ordered a cheesecake and iced coffee, she opened the mouth to begin a conversation between them but strangely she stutters. "Are you going to eat all this?" she asked Issei. He moves his eyes from looking at food to Sona, and he smiled up at her.

"Yes, I will eating them all." He said to her.

"That's a lot!" She replied with surprise.

"Well ... This happened because my servants and I have not eaten in almost three days." He stated. Sona was confused with the 'servants' Issei mentioned a few seconds ago, she took the opportunity to ask where the servants of his are now. "So where are they now?" she questioning Issei.

Issei stopped eating for a moment to think back on those two, before he could think of Ddraig comes teasing in his mind.

[**You really forget about them don't you, Partner?** "Ddraig tease his partner.

'Shut up, Ddraig.' Issei shouted in his mind.

[Just forget about them for now. You have to pay attention to this devil girl because she is nice, Partner.] Ddraig recommends.

'Yes you're right, Ddraig. She has stolen my heart.' He did not deny what his Partner say.

[...]

'Ddraig?' He called his Partner when no reply.

[HAHAHAHA. It's hilarious when she manages to steal your heart in the first day you two meet.] He laughed at Issei.

'Ddraig!' Issei said.

[Yes?] Ddraig answer.

"No dragon fruit for a week if you do not shut up.' Ddraig remained silent after hearing threats from Issei.

'I wonder where those two are right now!' Issei thought to himself.

_Meanwhile where Byakko and Bahamuth work_

"Achoo", a woman with a slender body, long hair colored, tall, and had blue-eyes sneezed while doing work to get money. She realized there was someone standing behind her, she can look back and see the manager saw the worried faces.

"Did you catch a cold, new girl?" The manager asked her.

"No. No. I feel like someone is talking about me." she immediately denied the manager said quickly.

"If you say so. Stamp and sort all this paperwork."

"Hai"

With that, she went back to work, which was sorting and compiling stamped papers at a coffee shop.

At the photoshoot zone where Bahamuth works. '... Achoo Achoo ...' he rubbed his nose with the index finger after sneezing. "I feel like Issei is talking about me!" Bahamuth muttering about his master.

"" Aww ... he's cute . ""

"I hope him hugs me."

"I hope he be my lover."

"In your dreams. He would choose me to be her lover than you."

"No. Me."

" No! Me."

He look toward the outside of the photoshoot zone, seeing chaos among the women there. At that time, the manager came to praise him and say they are definitely selling magazine with pictures of him, after seeing him cause the situation there that became chaotic because of him. But in contrast to the response given by Bahamuth.

"Annoying."

_Back to Issei and Sona_

"So where are they?" Sona asked once again to get an answer from Issei.

"I totally forgot. Haha .." Sona facefaulted like in anime after getting this answer from him.

"I'm finished. Waiter", he finished eating and he raised a hand as a signal. 'Holy cow. Is there a black hole in his stomach? 'everyone thought at the same time.

'His appetite is as big as one of four yondai Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub.' Sona thought in her mind.

**song stop**

After that, they are both out of the cafe and Issei decided to walk along the Kuoh City. Sona agreed with the proposal and join him because she thought that she was too busy until there no time to do activities such as a normal human would do due to her role as president of the Student Council of Kuoh Academy.

For an hour they both walk around the city, occasionally laughing because there is a funny conversation between them. Later it becomes dark, and they both did not get to say goodbye, they both heard the sound and the rain started pouring down without any warning. Coincidentally, there are hotels nearby where they were and went straight to the site without a second thought. When they reached the place, they both laughed.

"I did not exp-"

Issei stops taling and turns red when he sees Sona, her blouse turns transparent cause it was hit by rain earlier that makes bras and panties clearly seen. She felt strange why he stopped talking and stared at her body for too long, her face turned red after discovering what he saw and turned her body back quickly while let out a sound from her mouth. "Kyaaaaah!" Issei immediately apologized to her, he looking at her condition before he went straight to the counter and book a room. He called Sona, she took some time before her body responded and walked next to Issei.

_Inside The Room_

The door was opened by Issei, He waited for Sona to enter the room before closing the door. There is tension between the two of them after that. Issei spoke first in order to break the tension between them

"um.. I think you should take shower before changing clothes."

Sona steps away from Issei after he said that. Her face seems scared a bit. "W-w- what do you have planned in your mind." She ask him.

"Do not misunderstand, I- I just do not want you to catch cold." Issei state.

"Oh... I thought you planned something."

"It's ok, just go take shower first. Do not worry about clothes, I will be looking for new ones, perhaps there is something in this room that we both can wear.

"Ok."

Then Sona continue toward to the bathroom to take a shower, Issei took off his shirt and throw into the basket that located near the bathroom. Ordinary men often take advantage eyeing girls bathroom if left were together, though it was strange as Issei did not do that since he was looking for something to wear, as he said earlier.

In the bathroom, Sona seems to be in the water-filled bathtub with soap foam. Her cheeks were red as a blush appeared on her cheeks a little, because at that moment she was thinking about something.

"He really cares about me, he was also charming and a good man. ' * sleeek * Her mind telling her stay lower than before when she heard the bathroom door open. Her eyes focused toward the door, nothing happens in a minute before she heard a familiar voice call.

"Sona?"

"W-what?" She answer in panic.

*Sigh relief* "I thought something happen to you inside there."

"Nothing happen. So what the reason you called me?"

"I said I will take your wet clothes to the dryer machine, I also put something you can wear and a towel inside the basket near the bathroom door."

"O-oh, Ok!" *sigh* 'I can't believe it I let my guard down' she thought. *Sleek* Then she heard the sound of bathroom door close, she back continued shower. In the room, Issei take Sona's clothes to where the clothes dryer are. In his mind, Ddraig teases Issei while also laughed heartily.

[I'm surprised you did not peek her while taking a bath, Partner. Hahahaha ...]

'Shut up, about that I really wanted to peek on her but we just want to know each other.'

[Seriously. However, would not the kimono to ...]

'I know that. Can you leave me alone for now, I want to relax a bit? '

[Of course, if that's what you want, Partner]

In a few minutes, Sona came out of the bathroom and she looks uncomfortable with the kimono she was wearing. Why was she feeling uncomfortable? This is because the kimono she was wearing is Uchikake kimono. She stopped when she hear Issei sing a song at room veranda.

*_All my life, I've lived alone,_

_This is a path I have to take,_

_Can't go back to who I was,_

_This is my time, to break away!_

_I've seen this a thousand times,_

_Don't know who else I can trust anymore,_

_Betrayed countless times 'til now,_

_I will not let anyone go in my way._

"That's a nice song. I had never heard this song anywhere before? Did you made this song?"

He stopped singing when there came a voice from behind him. He knew that voice belongs to, he turned to see her wearing a kimono that he gave to her earlier. She is still waiting and wantdc answers from him, so he answered the question a while ago.

"I do not own this song, this song is from a game I play."

"Is that so?"

Then Sona goes toward Issei slowly, unfortunately she stepped on the bottom of the kimono and caused her to fall. But she did not fall to the floor instead on Issei's chest, at that moment they both eye each other without realizing they head closer until their lips met and kissed.

**Lemon scene**

They broke the kiss to take a breath, this time Issei hugged around the waist and she let him hug her but she also embraced him. They kissed once again, but this time with more passion than last time. Issei embraced Sona as he moved his hands on her hips. Issei moves his hand hugging Sona around her waist, Sona let him hug her and she is also hugging him back.

Then his hand begins moving toward her ass and start to grope them, Sona couldn't believe she was letting him do a vulgar thing to her. She was surprised when Issei starts to strip her Obi, this time she decided to break the kiss between them and stops him from going any further. She looked at him before saying something

"We can't do here, too many people are watching. Let's go inside so we can continue our activities." She said.

He was staring at her, he smiled after hearing these words from his mouth before nodding slightly in agreement. Issei paused to close the balcony door, they went into the room after that while he embraced Sona from behind. Once they got to the bed, Sona started to strip Issei, he also did the same to her. Both of them gently get on the bed, Issei kissed theviolet-eyed devil girl with a hungry look in their eyes.

He lets go and leave her mouth to kiss her neck, she turned her head to the left to allow him to kiss it better. Sona began moaning in pleasure when he starts kissing her neck. Issei then slowly moved his head towards Sona's breasts. He licked her nipples and then she felt Issei started sucking her nipples, while the right hand moves to massage her left breast.

She did not know how to explain the situation, her body whimperrf in pleasure when he does that to her. She sighed in disappointment when he stops sucking, she felt breath on her face and immediately opened her eyes, seeing the brown haired man wants to kiss her and she allows it. Sona thinks he touched her womanhood, she screams in pleasure when he began rubbing her clit with his fingers. This time she screamed louder when he put his finger in her womanhood. She feels something warm coming out from her pussy, and yes she was cumming.

She was breathless after cumming, she opened her eyes and saw him go down. Issei pulled her panties down and toss aside from the bed.

"Are you okay with this, I will not stop as long as no interrupts?" Issei said to him.

"It's alright."

"If you say it like that!"

Issei began to take off his boxers, Sona was shocked when he revealed his big trunk. He holds his manhood and began to direct into her vagina, he was put into her womanhood slowly. She bit her lips and her hands gripped the sheets when she feel her hymen was torn apart when he entered all in one go. Sona could not resist anymore and scream in pain, her body whimper in pain.

"URKK"

"What wrong, did it hurt!?" Issei asked her.

Sona can only nod , as a sign yes . 'She likes to endure the pain . ' Issei think after seeing her face . Issei felt something was wrong with her, she looked down and her eyes widened when visible blood out of her private parts . At that time Issei realize that the devil girl in front of him is still a virgin before that.

" Is this your first time ? "

" Y - yes ... this is my first time . "

" It seems I was the lucky , Shitori ! "

" Do not say that it's embarrassing, stop called me Shitori and please call me Sona , Issei -kun . "

" All right! I will start moving now, Sona -chan . "

"No not yet, I still feel the pain . "

" Let's kiss together in this way the pain will go away , believe me . "

Sona did as he said , the pain in her pussy began to be replaced with excitement. She asked him to move fast after she felt pain was replaced with pleasure, she moaned in pleasure when Issei does as she wanted . Issei hears her saying his name while kissing each other.

It's been almost an hour as they both have sex, not one of them has cummed yet. None of them are giving up until now when the Issei began to feel he was about to reach climax 'Oh cursed you god... I'm about to cum. 'he thought. After that he began to feel her wall start to tighten and he knew Sona also want to cum.

"I'm about to cum, Sona" Issei told her.

"Me too... I want you cum inside me, Issei."

"SONA"

"ISSEI"

Soon after that cum together, Issei shoot a lot of semen into her womb and she felt his semen filled her womb. Issei could not resist anymore and continue to fall on her body, both of them gasping from exhaustion. He whispered something into she ear and she replied back.

"That was fun."

"Me too, I never felt so good like this before."

Then they drift into sleep. Smiles still carved on their faces even after sleeping. Only the sound of the wind hitting the veranda door could be heard because not many people out at 3am. Until the next day morning.

**Lemon End**

_Next Morning_

In a hotel room there was a dark-haired woman fast asleep, but she was awake when the sunlight from outside radiated into the room. Sona begins to open she eyes and sees the unfamiliar ceiling, she got up from the sleep. She pulled the sheets to find herself are in naked. Her head began register what happened yesterday, her face turned red and smoke coming from her head when she remembered what happened last night. Sona looking to see someone with it last night but did not look, she saw a note on the table bed. She began reach the notes then start reading.

To Sona:

If you are reading this I might have to go home. I just want to say last night was fun. About your clothes I have attached them to the door. You do not have to worry about the bills, I already paid you only need to check out soon, I suggest you immediately go shower after waking up and go home. I'm sure your family is beginning to worry because you do not come home last night. If destiny allows it we will meet again in the future.

From the unknown man, Hyoudou Issei.

*** sigh *** "Maybe I should do as he says', Sona thinks after she finished reading the note. She got up from bed and saw her clothes and her panties were still on the floor. She took them and put them on the bed before going to the bathroom to shower because her body stank. "I must go down below to check out and then go behind the hotel and return home using the teleport." She murmured. After completion, she puts on her clothes and went to do as she thought a while ago while in the bathroom.

**Sitri residence in Underworld**

In the Sitri residence, there is a teleport circle appearing in the living room, which reveals Sona is in the circle. She saw there were three people that she had known, the three were her parents and her sister, Serafall Leviathan one of fours yondai Maou. Her sister came toward her and tackled Sona until she fell down with a loud thud. Sona started yelling to her sister without realizing it because of what she did to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ONEE-SAMA!?"

"I'm sorry... I'm just worried about my sister, Tsubaki also did not know where you were when I asked her... *sob*... *sob*"

Serafall shrank due to being scolded by Sona, she was surprised her sister was so angry for this never happened before. Her parents came to Serafall to persuade her to get off of Sona, her mother was staring at her young daughter .

" Why are you so mean to your sister today, dear ? " her mother asked .

"Furthermore, you return home late . Could you explain why , Sona ? " her father had asked her too.

" I'm sorry ! I'm just tired , I will explain to you later why I came back home now . You do not need to know , Onee- sama. I 'm going to my bedroom now ... " she gave a threat to her sister at the last word .

" B- but why ? " Serafall asked her with puppy eyes . Sona stopped walking and turned to see her sister with a stern face before she threatened her once again .

" Because you're really annoying when you know. " then she went straight to her bedroom. The three of them stay on it while watching the changes on Sona.

_10 hours later~_

" WHAAAAAAT ! ! "

All the servants at Sitri residence surprised by the screams , the screams are belong to Mrs. and Mr. Sitri . This happened after Sona explain to them what had happened last night and why today she came home when she was sure her sister was gone doing the shooting for her Magical Girl TV show . Her parents do not believe what they heard from her.

" I- I- Is that true ! ? " her parents asked with stutters .

" Yes what you guys hear from me today is true . "

" If we were to marry you with this guy do you want to? " Her mother asked again .

" W- Well ... I do not care if I married him, well he's a good person, cares about me and makes me feel relaxed when with him . " Sona tells her parents.

"So why did you choose him from your former fiancé. Before, you just wanted guys who can beat and smarter than you in chess ? " her father asked her.

" Because he's already doing it . "

Her parents do not believe that this guy managed to steal the heart of Sona, but also beat her in chess, because no one else could beat their young daughter before. This time the questions come from her mother.

"So ... where is he staying?" Sona stared at the coffee in front of her after her mother asked that.

"I do not know, he just told me 'if fate allows us to meet again in the future'"

**Next day at Kuoh Academy**

In the student council room , a beautiful dark-haired girl with violet eyes matched with red glasses was working. * sigh * Sona complained because she had to deal with the pile of papers on her desk. Next to her is a young woman with knee-length black hair with bangs split and heterochromic eyes , she was also wearing a blue , half -rimmed glasses with square lenses; this is none other than Tsubaki Shinra . She's moving her eyes to see the president and also the ' King ' to her .

" So where did you go the day before yesterday ... I'm surprised that your sister came to me asking about you? "

"Not going to tell you. "

Then she got up from her seat and stood at the window looking out, hoping that something happens. At the same time she heard shouts of boys and their voices sound scared .

" HELP" the boys cried for help .

" COME BACK TO HERE WE ALL WANT HIT THE THREE OF YOU . "

She saw there were three boys are being chased by the Kendo Club. He looked at the students, "one bald-haired, one wearing glasses, and another person ..." She stopped thinking after seeing these boys. The third boy was none other than Hyoudou Issei. Her heart began beating fast after seeing again the man who had managed to melt her heart.

"Kaichou?"

"I found him."

"Huh ... found who? Tsubaki asked her president.

"Nothing." Sona answered back with a smile on her lips.

**Done... I sorry cause it take a lot of time to update the first chapter. That happen cause a lot happening here at my place. I also want to thank Lance for willing to help me.**

**Ah.. I know what song Issei sing, that song is from game car racing simulator GT 6 [All my life by Daiki Kasho].**

**Anyway, please leave me some review I really need it… I will consider the idea proposed by those who suggest it.**

**Uchikake: is a highly formal kimono worn only by a bride or at a stage performance. The Uchikake is often heavily brocaded and is supposed to be worn outside the actual kimono and obi, as a sort of coat. One therefore never ties the obi around the uchikake. It is supposed to trail along the floor, this is also why it is heavily padded along the hem. The uchikake of the bridal costume is either white or very colorful often with red as the base colour.**

**Obi:** **a belt used to tuck excess cloth away from the seeing public.**

**That all for now. **

**Ja- ne.**


End file.
